Un nuevo Comienzo, Siempre a Tu Lado
by Nozomi Miu
Summary: Un amargo adiós, todo seria por su bien no?, La liberación de una pasión suprimida, un bello acto y una promesa, son los elementos que encontraran en este Fic. Ah y mucho NaLu y un poco de GruVia que puedo decir para mi no hay nadie mas para Lucy que no sea Natsu y para Natsu no existe otra mujer que no sea Lucy! que puedo decir soy una romantica sin remedio o.o


Fairy Tail le pertenece a el Genio Hiro Mashima °u°

Yo solo satisfago sus mentes con ilusiones acerca de la vida de sus personajes, sin nada mas que decir sigamos con el NaLu

**Recompensa**

El día era soleado algo extraño para la época en la que se encontraban, los niños jugaban en el parque ajenos a lo que en el mundo transcurría, se veía caminar a una rubia vestida con jeans café que se apegaban a su figura, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color piel ya que el frío lo amerita una boina cubría sus risos dorados, era acompañada por un hombre alto, de cabellos naranjas que siempre vestía de traje ambos tomaban de las manos a una pequeña de tes clara y ojos achocolatados que con dificultad parecía dar sus pasos, la niña vestía unos pantalones rosas de lana un suéter blanco que hacia juego con el gorro que escondía sus cabellos.

De repente sintieron una ráfaga de aire pasar por su lado, vieron una nube de polvo llegar rebasarlos parar y regresarse hacia ellos, cuando el polvo se disperso vieron que se trataba de Jet,

Jet: - Grandes noticias chicos- dijo emocionado.  
Lucy: - Que ha pasado?-  
Jet: - Volvieron Lucy, ellos volvieron-  
Loke: - Y para donde te diriges Jet?-  
Jet: - A traer al maestro el debe saber que volvieron antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo, ademas que debe recibir el reporte de tan importante misión!-  
Lucy solo los veía confusa, como que no se enteraba de nada, la niña soltó su mano y jalando la mano de Loke le pidió que la cargará, este que no se podía negar ante ningún pedido de la niña la alzó en sus brazos y continuo hablando con Jet y viendo de reojo a la rubia;  
Jet: - Bueno los dejo, debo apresurarme y Lucy tu también deberías hacerlo en el Gremio te esperan!-  
La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza pensando que era la mayor de los Strauss la que la esperaba, pero como astuto que era Loke el supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba así que tomando a la rubia con su mano libre le indico que siguieran caminando hacia el Gremio, se despidieron de Jet que se fue como llego...

Al acercarse al Gremio escucho una gran algarabía cosa que no era rara en ese lugar, solo que esta vez el grado de destrucción parecía ser mas severo, Lucy se detuvo, volteo a ver a Loke que se detuvo tras ella, y le dijo: - quédate detrás mio- como indicándole que debía proteger a la niña que llevaba en brazos, a lo que Loke asintió y retrocediendo algunos pasos, Lucy se dirigió hacia la puerta y abriendo la de par en par grito:  
- Ohayo- como haciendo notoria su llegada, de repente un silencio inundó el lugar y todos se volteaban a ver de forma cómplice hasta que del fondo del Gremio salio disparada una clase de mancha Azul que dio de lleno al pecho de Lucy, ella entre confundida y sorprendida supo reconocer el ser que se estrechaba contra ella y con su mano acaricio al gato azulado que desconsolado lloraba en ella:  
Happy: - Lucyyyy! Te extrañe tanto- decía entre gritos y lágrimas.  
En cambio la rubia lo veía con cierta ternura y alegría que sentía al ver después de tanto tiempo a su amigo alado diciéndole: - Yo también te extrañe Happy-

Otro grito se hizo escuchar al lado de Lucy, se trataba de Juvia que envuelta en un río de lágrimas no dejaba de abrazar a su querido y este sujetaba entre sus brazos su primogénito un niño pelinegro, de ojos color azules y de tez blanca,  
Gray: - Cálmate Juvia, ya estoy aquí!-  
Juvia: - Pero Gray-Sama, Juvia lo extraño mucho, Juvia esta muy Feliz- decía entre mares de llanto.  
Gray: -Juvia si no te calmas inundaras al Gremio-  
A Lucy le recorrió una gota por la nuca y pensó: Juvia no a cambiado en nada.

- Luce- ese nombre, esa voz, solo había alguien quien podría llamarla así, solo una persona:

Lucy: -Natsu!- dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el frente donde estaba la persona que la había llamado, sonrió al verlo, lo noto mas alto, las facciones de su rostro ya lo hacían ver mas maduro, su cabello rosa se había vuelto mas largo y mas rebelde, noto su cuerpo un poco mas tonificado.

Natsu: - Luce yo, etto,- el chico se sentía tan nervioso, rayos lo que mas quería era abrazarla y decirle lo que la había extrañado, tomarla y nunca soltarla como lo había echo antes, pero el solo verla y tenerla frente a el había echo que se congelase, que su boca no tuviera coherencia a la hora de hablar y que su cuerpo actuase solo, quiso tomarla del brazo, cuando de repente se sintió volar por los aires siendo así separado de la chica y escucho como alguien lo regañaba:  
Erza: -Cielos Natsu es que quieres a Lucy para ti solo o que?- le recriminó la pelirroja - yo también la extrañe mucho- dijo hundiéndose en un abrazo con la rubia que no salía de la sorpresa, cabe mencionar que Happy no había soltado a Lucy quedando atrapado entre la rubia y la pelirroja.

Erza! Se escucho el grito de Natsu por todo el lugar, llevándose por su enojo corrió hacia ellas, pero de pronto sintió un golpe en su cara que lo hizo detener su carrera y dar unos pasos hacia tras, se trataba ni mas ni menos de su rival/Amigo Gray Fullbuster que aun sosteniendo a su hijo se aventuró a "calmar" al Dragnel de la única forma que podía hacerlo y le grito: - Déjalas no ves que Erza la a extrañado mucho, ademas ya la tendrás para ti solo después!- y dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia las chicas para saludar a su amiga que hace años no veía  
Lucy: - Ya veo que conociste a Yukki- dijo la rubia.  
Gray: - No es el niño mas apuesto- menciono orgullosa mente  
Lucy: - Todos lo son! - sonrió  
Natsu: - hey Luce no me igno- pero de pronto todos callaron al ver a Loke detrás de Lucy, cargando a una niña que miraba curiosa a los interlocutores de la rubia.  
Lucy al ver a sus amigos en ese estado dirigió su vista a la dirección que tenían las de ellos y noto que la pequeña alzaba sus brazos hacia ella llamando mamá en el acto, Lucy suspiro y la vio de manera tierna, tomo a Happy y le señalo a la niña, en un intento de hacerla notar, Happy entendió y sin quitarles la vista de encima se dirigió hacia su peli-rosa amigo, Lucy tomo a la bebe de brazos de Loke y le pregunto: - Tienes hambre amor?-  
La niña señalo hacia la barra donde se encontraba mira y esta le sonrió como indicándole que todo estaba listo, - Esta bien mami te dará de comer- dijo en tono maternal ganándose las caras de confusión de sus amigos, ella vacilo unos segundos como preguntándose por que eran tan lentos, los vio a los tres sonrió y dijo: -Es mi hija- con orgullo,  
La expresión que compartían esos tres no tenia precio, era un enredo de sorpresa, confusión, alegría, tristeza y decepcion.

Loke al percatarse del ambiente que se había formado deicidio jugar un rato con esos tres después de todo fue su culpa por dejarla sola todos estos años, así que tomo el hombro de Lucy y con una gran sonrisa le dijo: - Querida sera mejor que nos apresuremos o se enfriara la comida- dijo en un tono melosos que puso incomoda a Lucy, pero este al ver que lucy estaba a punto de hablar y echar a bajo todo el juego la empujo de una manera suave hacia la barra donde Mira ya había servido la comida y así dejaron a una Erza sonrojada imaginando se todo el proceso de la creación de bebes, a un Gray molesto por la actitud de su amigo, a un Happy sorprendido y triste y a un Natsu furioso y decepcionado.

La rubia y el peli-naranjo se acercaron a la barra y sentando a la pequeña frente a ellos en la mesa se dispusieron a platicar con Mira que los atendía gentilmente, cuando de pronto una maga pelirroja y el alquimista de Hielo se sientan a su lado ya que este acontecimiento no podía ser dejado de lado, mientras que el Dragón Slayer de Fuego se sentaba en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra al pendiente de la conversación:

Erza: - de verdad es tu hija Lucy?- aun escéptica la pelirroja.  
Lucy: - Si dentro de poco cumplirá 2 años- mencionó mientras trataba que su hija comiera un poco de paella .  
Gray: - Casi la edad de Yukki- dijo el mago que por nada del mundo soltaría a su hijo en esos momentos y cuya madre procuraba su seguridad, como ella sola hacerlo, detrás de alguna columna, como toda una acosadora.  
Lucy: - Si, solo que Yukki es mayor por 10 meses- dijo la rubia tranquila.  
Loke: - No es tierna se parece mucho a la madre a que si?-  
Lucy: - Pero tiene mucho de su padre- dijo la rubia notando que su corazón latía a mil.  
Happy se había sentado en la barra junto a la pequeña a comer un pescado, quien lo viera parecía que competía con la bebe por la atención de Lucy, pero solo la observaba y un sentimiento de protección afloraba en el, como si de una hermana se tratase y dijo: - Es tan pequeña-  
Lucy: - Si lo es- afirmo sonriendo la rubia.  
Erza: - Que emoción Fairy Tail ya ve a su próxima generación.- Exclamo con brillo en sus ojos la pelirroja.  
Gray: - Si cuando nos fuimos solo estaba Azuka O,connell, Ryu Strauss y Mira acababa de tener Ligth Dreyar- suspiro- que tiempos aquellos - dijo colocando a su hijo en la barra junto a la niña de Lucy.  
Loke: - Si dos años marcan la diferencia- dijo en tono de reproche.  
Detrás de ellos se escucho un golpe al voltear vieron a Natsu qué tenia su puño sobre la mesa.  
Mira: - Se a lo que Juegas Loke- su tono demostraba advertencia.  
Loke: - Mira tu siempre tan astuta-  
Lucy: - Puedes estar tranquilo, por lo menos hasta que termine de desayunar - dijo dándole un bocado mas a la pequeña.  
Loke bufó por lo bajo y Lucy sonrió, sabia que Loke no se podía negar ante ella, sabia que quería mucho a la pequeña y por eso se la confiaba.  
Gray: - Lucy lo sentimos, sabemos que fue difícil dejarte, per - No te preocupes yo lo entiendo- dijo Lucy para que Gray no terminara la oración- Gracias por pensar en mi- dijo con una enorma sonrisa.  
La pequeña pidió que la bajaran a pesar de no caminar, su madre la dejaba gatear cerca de la barra, siempre al pendiente de ella, así que la bajo en el suelo donde Happy se dispuso a cuidarla, al verlos Lucy sonrió y se dispuso a seguir platicando con sus amigos con tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto el Dragón Slayer de Fuego maldecía por lo bajo al ver que Loke no perdió el tiempo y de alguna manera pudo arrebatarle a Lucy, Como puede estar pasando esto?, por que no soy yo quien este con ella, que paso mientras no estuve? Esos y otros pensamientos ahogaban la mente del peli-rosa, sentía su boca seca, el sudor en su frente, su corazón parecía romperse y es que por fin creía a ver ganado, cuando creía que al fin podría ser feliz le ocurre esto!, es que acaso es mi culpa, por dejarte sola todo este tiempo, Que paso con "Nosotros" Lucy?, Con nuestra promesa?

Flash Back  
NO! - se escucho el grito por todo el gremio.  
- no me pueden hacer esto, no es justo, es que mi opinión no cuenta.- Gritaba Lucy a todo pulmón ganándose la atención de los que se encontraban en ese lugar.  
- Lucy escucha, trata de entender por favor - llamaba a la calma Erza.  
- Entender que Erza, que me dejan, que me hacen a un lado! - dijo enfurecida la ojichocolate.  
- Lucy entiende no queremos que pase algo como la ultima vez- dijo un pelinegro.  
De repente el silencio se apoderó del lugar se encontraban en el Gremio, en una de las mesas cerca de la barra una chica rubia que se mantenía de pie, frente a ella sentado en la mesa un gato azulado con la expresión triste, sentados en una banca frente a ella una pelirroja con la mirada seria fija en ella, un chico pelinegro inusual mente vestido con una expresión seria y de alguna manera triste al lado de el su abnegada esposa, si después de mucho insistir por parte de la Loxar y celos de parte de Gray causados por el idiota de Lyon como el lo llamaba, habían logrado que ahora ella pudiera disfrutar de una vida de casada al lado de su amado; cabe señalar que esperaban el que seria su primer hijo, Y detrás de ellos de pie un peli-rosa que ocultaba su mirada con su flequillo, una escena dura y difícil de explicar se avecinaba...

- Pero yo, yo no qui- las lágrimas salían mientras ella empuñaba su mano fuertemente contra la mesa - no quiero quedarme sola - soltó al fin - Lucy-San no estarás sola Juvia estará contigo- intervino la Loxar  
- Juvia- dejo salir el nombre de su amiga en un suspiro, la rubia se limpio las lágrimas y quiso endurecer su voz.  
- Quiero ir con ustedes, es que acaso no somos un equipo?- utilizo su ultimo recurso.  
- Luce - el que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación al fin se entro en esta - No insistas esta decisión fue dura de tomar, no lo dejaremos de lado tan fácilmente - levantando su rostro dejo ver su expresión, parecía sumergido en una tristeza, que le arrancaba el alma.  
- Por que Natsu, por que me hacen esto?- cuestiono entre lagrimas la rubia.  
- Luce no queremos que se repita lo que sucedió el mes pasado- su tono demostraba preocupación.  
- Pero, pero les juro que no seré un estor-  
Ya Lucy- interrumpió Happy - estuviste 3 días inconsciente, casi te perdemos, no queremos vivir eso otra vez- exclamo con pesar y dolor - No otra vez- dijo abrazando un pescado que ya ni quería comer.  
- En tonces me dejan por que soy débil, no es así?- espeto con dolor en su mirada.  
- Basta!- Grito Gray- no ves que no eres la única Lucy, yo no podré estar cuando nazca mi primer hijo, crees que a mi no me duele tampoco, todos dejamos algo y nos duele, pero son decisiones que debemos tomar- mencionó molesto- No es que no queramos Lucy, es que no podemos dejar que vallas a un lugar tan peligroso - el pelinegro no dudaba cada palabra era verdad, cada palabra quedo clavada en el pecho de la rubia, lo sabia, los debía dejar ir.  
- Esta bien! Ya no les molestare mas, los veré en 4 años- acto seguido salio corriendo, tratando de ahogar sus gritos, tratando de no darles mas cargas.

_ En el Gremio_  
Happy: - Iré con Lucy!- mencionó cabizbajo el gato azulado.  
Erza: - Sera mejor que no la molestes Happy- espeto la pelirroja sin cambiar el semblante en su rostro desde que la "pelea" comenzó.  
Happy: - Si pasare tanto tiempo sin verla, creo que cada minuto con ella es importante no?, no me gastare el tiempo en peleas.- dijo el gato que a medida que avanzaba a la salida miraba de reojo a su amigo. - Tu que harás Natsu- cuestiono el azulado saliendo así del Gremio.  
Gray y Erza rieron al ver cual era el cometido de su amigo alado.

- Ahhhhhh- Grito el pelirosa alborotándose la cabellera rosada.  
- No pierdas tu tiempo cabeza de cerillo en 4 años pueden arrebatártela.- dijo el mago exhibicionista.  
- Gray tiene razón, Natsu, deberías darle algo para que te espere!- le recriminó la Scarleth.  
- No es necesario que me lo digánnnnnnn- se escucho gritando al dragón Slayer corriendo en dirección de la casa de la rubia.  
- crees que se haya dado cuenta ya?- pregunto al aire el mago de hielo.  
- Juvia cree que Natsu-San ama a Lucy-San, ellos están echos el uno para el otro, como Juvia y Gray-Sama- dijo esto con corazoncillos en los ojos.  
Gray le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su esposa y Erza solo río ante el hecho.  
- solo espero que te des cuenta que lo hacemos por tu bien Lucy- pensó la maga.

_ En casa de Lucy _  
Bajo la ventana se veía a un chico péli-rosa de ojos jade, indeciso sobre si debía entrar si o no, su resolución había sido a encarar la, dejarse pegar e insultar si era necesario, pero, que le diría? y si lloraba?, el podía soportar cualquier cosa, excepto las lágrimas de lucy, era lo que mas odiaba ver, llorar a Lucy; tras muchas vueltas y de dudar tanto, se aventuró a subir la ventana y pensó que lo resolvería según se presentara la situación, en otras palabras seguiría su instinto...

Sentado en el marco de la ventana deslumbro lo que el pensó era el peor escenario posible para esa situación, ella acostada sobre su cama, con sus risos cual hilos dorados derramado sobre la almohada, su rostro cubierto por sus manos que no dejaban ver las lágrimas que derramaba de sus ojos color chocolate, vio a su amigo sentado al lado de la cabeza de su compañera acariciando la y dedicándole palabras de aliento, el pequeño exeed al notar la presencia de su amigo dijo: -Lucy iré a traer algo de comida- volteo a ver a su amigo - ya vuelvo- sonrió y salio volando por la ventana.

Natsu se acerco a ella sentándose en el espacio que había entre la chica y la orilla de la cama, agachándose un poco colocando los codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en su cara dijo: - Luce no me gusta verte así!- entristecido - me duele- su voz se quebraba.  
- Natsu no me dejes- se oyó entre los sollozos de la joven maga.  
Esto dejo sorprendido al chico ya que no se esperaba estás palabras, como lidiaría con esto. - Debo hacerlo Luce, es una misión muy importante!-  
- Natsu por que, por que nos separan- lloraba y si, sufría.  
- Luce esa misión fue encomendada a Fairy Tail, por que no hay un gremio tan poderoso como nosotros, nadie tiene mejores magos que nosotros, por eso Erza la tomo y nos pidió ayuda, una misión de 4 años - suspiro- ya veras libraremos a esa gente de esa maldición y volveremos, cumpliremos esa misión y traeremos orgullo a nuestro Gremio -  
El tomo sus mano, ella opuso resistencia, pero el aferrándose mas su agarre a su mano la atrajo hacia si, la sentó en su regazo y dejo descansar la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho.  
- Luce, volveré!, ten por seguro que volveré!- dijo decidido el chico de ojos jade - No te dejare, Volveré por ti! - Nunca antes había tenido algo mas seguro, desde que decidió buscar a Igneel, seguro volvería por ella y buscarían a Igneel juntos.  
- De verdad Natsu?, volverás por mi- alzó su rostro buscando esos ojos jade que la envolvían en un mar de sentimientos, esos ojos que la hacían sentir desnuda frente a el, ésa misma que la descubría, que hacia que ocultar algo a el, sea imposible.  
- Si , y cuando vuelva jamas te volveré a dejar- la estrecho mas a su pecho, permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que el levanto el rostro de la chica con su mano, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro y como si una fuerza lo en volviera redujo la distancia entre ellos con un beso, que al principio era tierno, dulce y que luego se volvió apasionado y demandante.

Se separaron a falta de oxígeno y se miraron el uno al otro, descubriendo que ese momento seria el ultimo en mucho tiempo y que debían aunque aprovecharlo aunque no sea con palabras, si no con acciones, con las caricias que hace tiempo deseaban y que su conciencia no les permitía disfrutar y así lo hicieron esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro tanto en cuerpo como en alma, los besos y las caricias eran las palabras ahogadas que sus bocas no podían pronunciar, mas bastaban para expresar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Luce?- la llamaba mientras acariciaba el brazo de la chica. - Estas despierta?-  
- Natsu? Que pasa?- pregunto mientras se aferraba mas al pecho desnudo del chico.  
- Dame 2 años!- sentencio.  
- Mmmm? 2 años?- volteo a ver a los ojos del chico para poner mas atencion a lo que el diría.  
- 2 años, Luce en 2 años volvere!- dijo decidido.  
Lucy podía notar un brillo en sus ojos, lo veía decidido  
- En 2 años volveré y nos casaremos-  
Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el chico al ver que ella volvía a llorar se levanto desesperado intentando calmarla de alguna forma.  
- Es una promesa, Natsu?- sonrió la rubia.  
- si es una promesa, pero no llores- le acariciaba el cabello.  
- son lágrimas de alegría Natsu!- sonrió - yo se que siempre cumples tus promesas.  
- si!- entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y - Es una promesa Luce!

Fin del Flash Back

De pronto sintió que algo o alguien halaba de su pantalón sacándolo de sus pensamientos, vio hacia abajo y encontró a esa criatura que lo veía asombrada, un sentimiento nació del fondo de su pecho, una urgencia de tenerla en brazos y de protegerle, se extraños esos sentimientos que solo habían sido provocados por una sola persona, tomo a la pequeña y la sentó frente a el, en la mesa, y la vio de pies a cabeza y se dijo: -Pues si te pareces mucho a lucy- suspiro  
La niña llevada por la curiosidad movía sus manos como queriendo alcanzar las manos del pelirosa, al ver los gestos de la niña no pudo evitar sonreír y un pensamiento le vino a la mente: - Seria genial que fueses mi hija!- se sorprendió cuantas emociones despertaba ese pequeño ser que tenia frente a el. Y comenzó a hablarle y contarle historias sobre el y su madre; movía sus manos y hacia sonidos extraños.

Loke: - Esto es una escena difícil de creer- dijo Loke viendo a Natsu.  
Lucy se volteo y observo a Natsu haciendo caras graciosas - Debería saber que ella no entiende lo que dice- En su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de ternura.  
Levy ya con 7 meses de embarazo había llegado al lado de Loke para platicar con los recién llegados.  
Erza y Gray jugaban con Yukki sin salir del asombro por el estado de Levi.

De pronto se escucho un gran estruendo, se veían sillas y mesas volar en todas direcciones y es que Macao y Wakaba discutían acerca de quien había ganado mas dinero en el trabajo anterior, provocando que Wendy que acaba de llegar chocara contra la mesa de cana haciendo caer su cerveza y esta al molestar se tirar una silla hacia Elfman que tiro unas mesas al enojarse, una de las cuales le pego a Gajeel que molesto hizo un puño de hierro hacia el suelo, haciendo que la onda expansiva lanzara en dirección contraria todo lo que tenia en el camino, todo sucedió rápida Loke y Lucy se levantaron a buscar a la pequeña, Gray escondió a su hijo dejando le entre la barra y su cuerpo, mientras Juvia corría hacia ellos para protegerlos, Erza se colocó frente a levy para defender la y derrepente una segunda explosión se hizo escuchar y todo se detuvo, unos puños envueltos en fuego se hicieron ver...

Natsu se mostraba furiosos, ni en sus mas fieras peleas se le habia visto tal semblante uno que dejaría acojonados hasta los propios miembros del consejo, que hasta Acnologia temblaría de miedo ante tal expresión de furia del Dragnel y un sonoro grito se hizo escuchar por todo el Gremio: - QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA!- sus gritos parecían rugidos. - QUE SE MUESTRE!- parecía que rodarían cabezas, y es que una de las mesas se dirigía a la mesa de Natsu y por ende hacia la niña pequeña que se entre tenia con el, al ver esto no dudo ni un segundo en intervenir acto que la Heartfilia y el ser Celestial habían apreciado de principio a fin!

Segado por la furia, no sabia que era lo que hacia, lo único que tenia en mente es que nadie lastimaría a la pequeña, nadie la tocaría mientras este el presente. Se descubrió así mismo en ese estado de inconsciencia el cual se había echo presente por la furia que lo cegaba, al sentir que una de sus manos era tomada por otra mas pequeña, al sentir esto vio los rostros horrorizados de sus compañeros magos y escucho el grito de su compañera pelirroja: -Natsu ten cuidado!- fueron en vano sus reclamos pues la niña había avanzado hacia el llevada por la curiosidad de la luz que emanaba de las manos de ese hombre.  
Loke estuvo a punto de ir a darle un golpe a Natsu para que reaccionara, pero Lucy lo detuvo y le indico que solo observará.  
La niña al perder el equilibrio cayo sentada en la mesa con las manos llenas de ese fuego, todos quedaron asombrados y Natsu apago sus llamas de la sorpresa - La niña- dijo en voz entre cortada. - Manipula el fuego!- dijo asombrado.

Lucy se acercaba poco a poco a la niña y la pequeña al ver a su madre quiso mostrarle con alegría lo que hacia, alborotando los brazos hacia los lados para luego juntarles entre si logrando una pequeña explosión en sus manos, explosión que quemo su suéter y su pequeño gorro dejando al descubierto sus cabellos...

- Rosa- dijo aturdido el Dragón Slayer de Fuego- su cabello es Rosa!- grito señalando a la pequeña.  
- Baka!- reclamo la rubia- si manipula el fuego y su cabello es rosa, no se parece mas a su padre?- cuestiono la maga tomando a su hija entre sus brazos.  
- Su padre- dijo perplejo el peli-rosa.  
La rubia sonrió y le dijo: Natsu Dragnel te presento a Nashi Layla Dragnel Heartfilia TU- HI-JA -  
Natsu no salía de su asombro tenia una hija, una hija con Lucy, el y Lucy tenían una hija.  
Corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo, tanto había deseado abrazar a Lucy pero ahora que su hija estaba con ellos, fue la sensación mas placentera que pudo predecir, Lucy miro a Happy que desde el suelo observaba, como perdido la escena y lo llamo: - Happy este abrazo no esta completo sin ti!- sonrió y Natsu se dirigió hacia el, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara y volando llego hacia ellos y abrazo a la pequeña Nashi.

" La familia Fairy Tail cada vez se hace mas grande" dijo el Maestro al encontrarse semejante escena, si, su familia se hacia mas grande, sus hijos crecían teniendo ya a sus propios hijos, cada día mas felicidad se acumulaba en este gremio, Nah, en su familia.

Pero como todo en Fairy Tail nada esta tranquilo... Por mucho tiempo¨¨


End file.
